Maximum Ride: An Incestual Affair
by Happi Zebra
Summary: Marilla. Yup, MaxxArixElla plus a Total on the side.


**Caught**

I looked out the kitchen window, taking pride in the garden Iggy, Fang and I had worked so hard on together. It was nice to finally have some place where we could make changes; where we could put down roots. Couldn't we? My heart leaped into my throat as a figure moved in the trees, god was I paranoid or did I really see something? I couldn't rely on my own gut feeling for this one – only Ella and Total were home and I couldn't worry them without reason.

I took a knife and slipped it up my sleeve heading out the door and into the open space of the yard. I shivered feeling exposed and took off at a fast walk towards the place where I'd seen movement. I hesitated at the tree line before stepping beneath the cool shadows, turning this way and that to pick up another movement or the crack of a twig.

"Hey, Max," a voice said from behind me.

I spun, bringing the knife into my hand, ready to fight. I looked at Ari, sitting on the branch above me, "What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously, not lowering the knife.

Ari dropped from the tree, landing deftly on his feet, "I came to see you, Max… I came to tell you how much I loved you," he said earnestly.

I took a step back; it had to be a trick… but, no! It was a trick and I wasn't falling for it. "Get away from me, Ari, Fang and Iggy will be back in any second – not that I couldn't kick your ass right now." I said as menacingly as I could muster.

Ari reached for me and I slashed at his arm, glaring, "C'mon Maxie, don't be like that," he said in a hurt little voice, "I love you… I'm willing to tell you I love you, what more do you want from me?"

I stared, unmoving, as my heart raced and my mind stayed resolutely blank, "I don't know…" I finally whispered and he smiled, not triumphantly like I almost expected, but a soft understanding smile.

"Max, Fang isn't going to say it, not ever. He doesn't see what's right in front of him," Ari told me, "But I do,"

I said nothing for a long moment, then said the only thing I could right now, "Come into the house… we'll talk."

Ari nodded and followed me in. Now, when I had said 'talk' I had meant _talk_ but Ari seemed to have different ideas on the meaning of that particular word; he kissed me hard and fast the moment we got inside the house, pressing me back against the door. My mind went straight to resisting but my body didn't respond to the thought and to my horror and delight I found myself kissing him back.

The click of nails on the floor caught my attention and I pushed Ari away, staring in horror at the awe-struck faces of Ella and Total. Total snarled at Ari and a look of panic crossed my face, I realized with a jolt that I didn't want him to go.

I coughed and hid my face, "What, you guys wanna join us?" I joked, trying weakly to distract them.

Ella's eyes widened and I finally considered the ramifications of my actions, _God what was I doing_? "I-I'm sorry,"

Ella crossed the room silently and took my hands, "Girls experiment all the time, Max," she said, and I bowed my head to hide my shame at the understanding in her voice, "It's okay… it's really, _really_ okay," she added and my head jerked up seeing the meaning written clear in her eyes.

My eyes widened and I looked at my hands in hers, the logical part of my mind screamed at me but I was already moving in for the kiss. I pulled back after a long moment, noticing Ari staring at us with his mouth open a little, I said softly, "The song… 'I kissed a Girl' it lies. It didn't feel wrong at all,"

Ella smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards our mum's room, Ari following close behind. I didn't notice much else than Ari and Ella's bodies close to mine, but I did notice for a moment that Total was savagely humping the bed leg and staring up at us with his puppy dog eyes. The three of us were all but naked when the car sounded in the driveway and we bolted upright, staring at the door. We heard Nudge and Angel chattering all the way up the stairs.

Dr. Martinez opened the door to her room and blinked at the rumpled bed, Total still viciously humping its leg and the open window.

"That was close," I whispered, pulling my shirt on around the house.

"Max?" Fang's dark eyes roved over me.

"Ella?" Gazzy exclaimed, his blue eyes going round.

"What the hell is going on here?" Iggy said, the other's echoing him.

_Shit._


End file.
